Bee Sting
by I Lurk In Your House
Summary: Kendall and Katie play a harmless game of Tag. Harmless, that is, until Katie gets stung by a bee. She has trouble breathing and her face gets all red. Is that supposed to happen?


Hello world of webternet. This was a cute little one-shot requested by the one and only:

CARLANA!

So I've been going through a bit of a BTR depression. It's when they make you sad and happy at the same time. Usually when I get BTR Depression, it's when I listen to their music (Aka music that's totally AWESOME!), but lately, it's been whenever I watch the show or even THINK about them (which is all the time). I think it's cause it finally sunk in that their show is really over. Have any of seen the "Reality Hits You Hard Bro" thing? That's exactly what I'm going through, and it's causing me BTR Depression! It's not real depression, but it's almost as bad. Almost…

Anyway, enjoy strangers!

•••

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush… but maybe Carlana does *raises eyebrow*. She doesn't. (Probably)

•••

Kendall and Katie were playing Tag outside. Tag was Katie's latest favorite game, but she was pretty lousy at it, so Kendall always did his best to let her win.

"Aw! You caught me! Your the fastest six year old on the planet!"

"No, I'm the fastest human being on the planet!"

Kendall chuckled. "Yeah."

Kendall was getting ready to go home when he heard a high pitched scream. He whipped his head back to see Katie was the one who was screaming.

"Kendall there's a bee!"

"Katie! Stand still and don't say a word," Kendall instructed.

"But it's scary!" She screeched as she swatted the bee.

"Katie don't-"

"Ow!"

"See Katie? I told you that would happen!" Kendall scolded while examining the small wound.

However, Katie didn't reply.

"Katie?" Kendall looked up from where the bee stung her to see Katie failing to take breaths of air. "Katie!"

He ran to the door that lead inside from the backyard. "Mom! Katie can't breathe! She got stung by a bee and now she can't breathe!"

He heard rapid footsteps, and in a few seconds, his mother was standing in front of him. "Where? Where is she?" Kendall pointed behind him.

Mrs. Knight took one look at her and fear crept into her eyes. "Kendall, go get your shoes on."

Kendall, without hesitation, races to his shoes and pulls them on. Mrs. Knight soon followed him out the front door and into the car, holding Katie in her arms.

Katie clutched her stomach and cried and screeched the entire way to the hospital.

When they finally got there, Kendall was a little relieved. But worried too. Mostly worried. Was Katie gonna be alright? Will she make it? He didn't know. What if she died? Could she die?

The doctors took her and Kendall didn't know what to think. He really wanted to be with Katie, tell her it's okay even if she couldn't hear him. On the other hand, he hated seeing her like that. It's, true, no one in general really WANTS to look at her face right that second, it wasn't really the most appealing of things. But it had fear and suffer written all over it. And that's not something he wanted to look at.

A few hours later, a doctor came to talk to Mrs. Knight. Kendall hurried to stand next to his mother so he could hear every word. "And we think that she had a allergic reaction, but she'll be fine."

Kendall may not have heard every word, but he knew everything he wanted to know.

"Just keep her away from bees from now on," the doctor smiled.

A little later, Katie ran into the room and hugged Kendall's waist. "Kenny!"

"Katie! Are you okay?"

"Yeah! But I'm never playing outside ever again!"

He chuckled, knowing that statement would only be valid for a week or so.

•••

Apoligy Alert:

1. I'm sorry if I didn't use the word "valid" right!

2. I'M SO SORRY TO CARLANA! I TOOK FOREVER AND IT WAS SO SHORT AND *cries*

3. And you already know that your a star, a super star!

The last one. Sorry.

Anyway, I'm deeply sorry to Carlana ( and briorca18, I'm doing a request for him/her (I'm sorry!) next).

Alright, it's been a day since that authors note up there. After I wrote that, my BTR depression started to fade. And you'll never guess how it happened. HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! I was watching the first episode of the second season of Defenders of Berk, and I was so happy, my BTR depression started going away! Aside from Big Time Rush, one of my obsessions is How To Train Your Dragon (books, movies, TV series), and seeing the second season for the first time, it made me happy, and it was curing my BTR depression!

Anyway, if you'd like to request check out the end author's note of Love & Hate and I'll be back for briorca18 ASAP!

Byeeeeeeeeee


End file.
